


Tari's Story

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basics of Tari Novhret's life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tari's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just the basics, but it's helpful to know the timeline.

Born in 42 BBY, Tari turns 20 the year the Clone Wars start. She spent her childhood traveling with her family around the galaxy, never staying in one place for more than two years.  
At fourteen, she started her career as an actress, staring in a few lesser-known and nearly-completely-forgotten holo-vids. At the same time, she again entered the world of the bounty hunter, having had accompanied her brothers and sisters on various jobs during her education. She left acting after two years. Tari has a reputation for stealth. Quick and quiet, both efficient and effective. Tari likes to keep her head down, often working for both the underworld and governments.  
A year and a half before the start of the Clone Wars, Tari was traveling through hyperspace when her ship had an…accident. She ended up crashing on an unknown planet, where she was picked up by the Cybertronian Eclipse and her “crew”. She was forced to abandon her ship, though she managed to salvage most of her equipment.  
After just over an orn (~1.74 years), she found herself back in her home galaxy, which was in the midst of a war she did not understand. After befriending a number of clones, she began to informally help them, declining an official position within the GAR.  
At the end of the war, and the rise of the Empire, she disappeared. If pressed, she will admit she again left her home galaxy and returned to Cybertron. When she appeared again in her home galaxy, it was to help the Rebellion in taking down the Empire.  
Afterwards, she spent ten orns as she had when she was younger, before retiring, adopting several young orphans and setting up a small clinic in Keldabe.


End file.
